


Sleeping Beauty

by Wincestytypepflove (Soulmate_Writer)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sleeping Sam, Somnophilia, Top John, Underage - Freeform, does this count as non-con?, unknown sexual activites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_Writer/pseuds/Wincestytypepflove
Summary: John always thought Sam was beautiful when sleeping





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> for SPN Kink Bingo  
> first fic for it

John always knew deep down he was going to hell. Maybe at one point, he thought he could be redeemed—saved. But he also knew he was too far gone for saving. Especially after what he had just done to his baby boy.

Both John’s boys were gorgeous, anyone could’ve told him that and he would have responded with a swift  _I know_  full of pride and what not. Dean was broad shoulder, muscled form, charming smile, and his mother’s eyes. He was many girl’s wet dream and sometimes, their reality. His long lashes and plump lips rolled in John’s head more times than he liked to admit. Sammy, on the other hand, had a feminine figure that John imagined doing wicked things too. His youngest son had independence and a fierce personality but his mother’s compassion. He was more like Mary than John knew what to do with. Sam had ever-changing eyes and a lean frame, usually hidden by Dean’s protective shadow.

John knew he’d be dead if Dean ever found out what happens in the middle of the night when his loneliness grew and John’s longing for Sam became unbearable.

 Sam was laying on his side, back to John, fast asleep. It was around 2 in the morning, both boys having been up doing their training and research and being reasonably tired afterward. Dean was snoring on the other bed closest to the door while John opted for the couch.

John quietly slipped to Sam’s bed, eyeing Dean in case he woke for whatever reason 19-year-olds wake up for. Sam’s legs were curled near his chest, his round bottom outlined in his thin black boxers. The oldest Winchester hummed softly at the sight, hand resting on one plump cheek. Sam shifted but otherwise didn’t stir.

He gently rubbed Sam’s ass, smiling as his youngest relaxed into the bed. He carefully hooked his fingers around the brim of Sam’s boxers and inched them down carefully till they sat snug in the crease were his ass met his thighs. John cursed his slightly cold hands as he massaged his sons rear but Sam didn’t seem to mind, only giving a small shiver as a trail of goosebumps appeared.

One of John’s fingers inched close to Sam’s crack, sliding down and touching the soft velvety hole. Small hairs brushed his finger but other was Sam was completely free of hair on his extremities. The youngest Winchester shifted again, legs seeming to spread on their own as he rolled onto his stomach. John bit back a groan at his son’s submissive behavior, continuing to rub the pink pucker with added pressure.

A small moan escaped Sam and John stole a glance at Dean who didn’t seem to hear. John spread Sam’s asscheeks and lowered his head, pressing soft kisses down his son’s crack. A small flinch and a sleepy smile on Sam’s face made John pull his beard away for a second only to duck back down and lick a wet stripe across Sam’s hole.

Sam’s toes curled, arms tightening around his pillow in response. John’s tongue continued to lick and kiss his son’s asshole, getting high off his son’s lovely taste. Sam started to moan again into his pillow, small mewling noises that went straight to his daddy’s dick.

Sam’s hips move on their own, rubbing himself into the sheets as John’s tongue points and starts pushing into him. The young boy whimpers and pushes up into the feeling, making John hold his hips. Sam’s eyes are screwed shut, breathing just a bit shallow.

He’s fucking gorgeous like this.

Once Sam is nice and slick, John slides a finger knuckle deep into his boy. The 15-year-old gasps softly and his eyes flutter. John stays perfectly still, a hint of fear flickering in his chest. Fortunately, Sam settles and goes back to a soft sleep. John waits a couple seconds before pulling his finger out and sliding it back in, softer than before. Another one was added and then a third. Sam was panting a bit harder now, hole clenching around John. 

His own cock was leaking at the sight his baby made. And he was the only one that got to see Sam like this. Got to see him fall apart at the slightest brush against his nipples. See him mouth his pillow, needing something in his mouth to suck on. John pulled out his hard cock, curved up in appreciation. He made sure Sam was loose enough it wouldn’t hurt too much but still tight enough to snag.

John slowly slid his tip past Sam’s rim, pausing as Sam tensed. He rubbed the kids back until he relaxed enough for John to slowly push the rest of him in. Sam let out a choked sound, gasping at the air. John’s hand covered Sam’s mouth, looking at Dean’s bed. His oldest snuffled, shifting around at the noise before relaxing again. John bit back the moan that wanted to escape as Sam’s moist breath puffed into his hand.

Sam’s warm heat was like fire to John’s cock, clenching and burning his thick flesh and filling him with pleasure. John slowly started to move in him, Sam being none the wiser as his hips pushed back onto John and then into the comforter. The Winchester Monarch kissed his son’s shoulder, licking the soft skin and loving how Sam shivered in response.

Soft  _Ah Ah Ah_ escaped Sam, matching John’s thrusts. He never went faster, keeping a slow rate. For once, he was happy his kid wasn’t all into being a hunter, though he would have to up both their training after this.

Suddenly, Sam tensed around him and his body jerked, a cut off moan uttered out into the pillow. John reached down to Sam’s cock and felt the slick, fingers teasing the slit. Sam squirmed as his sensitive head was touched, a gutted sound muffled. John continued pumping into Sam until the urge to cum was too great. He pulled out of his boy slowly and jerked off next to him, taking in Sam’s form in the dark. He could imagine his cheek flushed red, sweat along his forehead and lips swollen from being bitten. It was then John came on Sam’s hip, both their fluids mixing under Sam’s body.

John panted softly and slowly rolled Sam’s boxers back on him, smirking a little as he whimpered at the fabric brushing his tip. John kissed Sam’s temple and lumbered off to the couch, falling asleep immediately.

The next morning, Sam was complaining about being sore, blushing brightly as Dean teased him about the obvious dried white marks on his bed. John snorted, watching Sam roll his hips a bit before walking off to the bathroom to clean up. 

John knew he was going to hell for violating his son the way he did, but he’d enjoy the few pleasantries he could along the way.


End file.
